A Night to Remember
by Naito Writer
Summary: T just in case: Team Q4, Shin, Emi and Miwa attend Takuto's Christmas party on Christmas Eve, along with many other teams. There they are to enjoy themselves without their decks. So, it's the party style of eat, drink, dance and converse. But as the night goes on, how will it go when matters of the heart come into play for a certain pair? Find out inside. Main: Aichi/Kourin.


_**Disclaimer: The characters and show involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

This is my second fic that is a gift (The first being Digimon: Risks for True Love: Christmas Special.) to the people that are reading it. The main pairing is Aichi and Kourin, but I put in hints of others... if that's the right term to put them as... Oh well. Thanks goes to DemonicBloodAngel for the help, and I hope you all like your gift fic.

Also, the names are done the English dub way because I'm not that good on the whole San, Kun, etc, stuff. I know the meaning, just not how to do them right for the specific person.

* * *

_**Cardfight Vanguard**_

_**A Night to Remember**_

It has been a couple years since Cray and Earth were saved from the shared dangers it had to suffer, and the Cardfight Vanguard team Q4 came out as Number 1 through it all, despite problems getting and remaining there.

Now today was the day before the time of coming together of family and friends, where gifts are given, delicious food is made, and a possible chance for snow if the time and signs are good. Not to mention the parties thrown to celebrate before or during the eventful day.

Right now the temperature was cold enough for everyone to suit up warm, and one person out in it was a certain member of Team Q4, going by the name Aichi Sendoum who was 16 years old. He had on a blue coat, black gloves, dark grey jeans and a hat over his ears, though had some of his unchanged hair stick out. Since it was cold enough for ice to form he had black shoes on with more of a grip, along with a dark blue scarf thanks to his sister.

He looked to be in a happy mood for tomorrow like everyone else he saw, either at school or pass by on the side walk. Morikawa even stupidly declared on how he was going to give Kourin a Christmas kiss. To which everyone, especially her fans, felt sorry for the beautiful blonde.

Speaking of Kourin, her, Rekka and Suiko have not been seen or heard from for quite some time now. Their card shop PSY was still in place, but the doors wouldn't allow entrance to absolutely anyone, not even to those that formerly wielded PsyQuallia such as Aichi.

Aichi thought they were on vacation for the holidays, though it would've been nice if a note was left on their shop door for their reason, because at times he grew to wonder if something happened to the sisters, preferably a certain blond. But he put that thought aside and assumed things were okay, plus the three could take care of themselves as well as each other.

When he made it to the doors of Card Capital he found that there was a Christmas themed Vanguard poster. It had Team Q4's avatar Vanguards (Both Season avatar's they used mixed together.) in their battle stance. Over their heads there was a red banner with Cardfight Vanguard in neat yellow writing, beneath them being the same but with Merry Christmas.

Looking at Blaster Blade beside Blaster Dark, both in the middle with all the others around them, Aichi remembers the time he went through along with Kamui, Misaki and Kai to get where they were in their tough battles during the National Tournament. Then again in their next which was the Asia Circuit, minus Kai, so that Aichi could seek answers from a boy who had given him his Gold Paladin deck in replacement to his Royal Paladin deck. He found out from Takuto in the end that Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord were sealed away, and leaders were needed to save Cray from a dark force named Void, which would have done the same to Earth if they hadn't stopped it.

Now all Team Q4 has to deal, after becoming Number 1, were fans and occasional offers to card battle, especially from Morikawa.

Aichi shook his head at the last thought with a smile before he decided to finally enter the card shop. His face met the warm air of the room, where the manager had the heaters on for his customers to not freeze as they either buy or card battle. Though being the holidays there was hardly anyone there…

"Hah! You lose again, Loser-kawa!"

"That's Morikawa, you little brat!"

Except the people he knew all too well were of course there. His teammate and friend Kamui and another friend Morikawa, or as people call him "The Grade Three Nut", behind his back of course due to his over reactions.

Izaki was at Morikawa's side, Kamui on the other hand didn't have his usual followers with him. Each of them were dressed right for the weather, their coats neatly put on the back of the chairs at a table, ordered by Misaki probably because neither of the guys, except maybe Izaki, knew what neatly was when ever a Card fight took over their minds.

"Afternoon, Aichi."

The blue haired young man turns to the counter to find Misaki sitting there, her eyes kept on the book she held in both hands, a dark pink jumper underneath her apron along with blue pants and black shoes. The sub-manager was in his usual resting place, not disturbed by the cold air that came in after Aichi before the doors closed.

"Afternoon, Misaki. Where's the manager?" He asks, taking off his gloves, hat and coat, showing that he had on a white thick enough shirt with red sleeves and a collar.

All Misaki did for a bodily response was just shrug her shoulders. "He's around somewhere. Probably sorting things before tomorrow comes while he still can."

"Aichi, it's about time you got here! I was getting tired of beating what's his name here over and over." Kamui said, facing his more experienced friend, a thumb pointed at the lesser experienced one. The same person Izaki had to calm down due to his shown anger being raised as he growls at the boy.

Aichi only laughs at this softly, going to put his stuff with the others before he reached inside his coat pocket for his deck case. "Okay, okay, just give me a second…"

After he took his deck out and stood where Morikawa once was, the decks were shuffled and placed, about to call it when Shin's voice intervenes. "Ahh, Aichi! You're just in time."

It made the two put a halt to things so they could give the manager of the store their full attention, being confused on why he did. Misaki even gave his uncle a look in wonder for why he put a halt to the game, to which he rarely does.

Shin had on his normal work attire, a smile on his face and an envelope in hand that was sealed on the back with Team Q4 at the front. First he looks round the room to see if who he wanted mainly were in the room. Aichi, Kamui, Misaki… Morikawa and Izaki weren't needed… "Oh, I don't see Kai anywhere. Is he not coming today?"

Kamui looks away, a scoff at the mention of their other members name. "What's so important that you want him here also? The guy didn't exactly help the team in the Asia Circuit, so if it's Team Q Four business then you already have us."

Morikawa was even on his side, though for different reasons with what he said. "Yeah! And besides the team has me! Grade three master, Katsumi Morikawa, at your service!"

That statement was what needed to make the youngest member snap. He shoots in the older mans direction that made both him and Izaki jump. "The only service we want from you is for your mouth to be shut! And you're a grade three alright, a grade three joke. Now sit over there and shut up!" A finger immediately shot to one of the empty tables, getting quite a reaction from almost everyone.

The outburst made Misaki close her book, slam it onto the counter and yell out to further everyone's surprise, not to forget she woke the cat up with a jolt. "Both of you sit over there and shut up!"

"Hey, things are getting pretty lively in here! Huh?"

All eyes turn to the exit to find the voice belonged to Miwa, who had on a brown coat, orange scarf, black trousers and shoes and pair earmuffs. With him was 18 year old Toshiki Kai, who had no head gear and didn't look to be bothered by the cold. He had on a black thick layered jacket, black trousers and shoes also, though he had on pair red gloves.

Though Shin looked pleased and Aichi was happy to see him, Kamui just frowns at the man's appearance.

"Excellent! Now that all of Q Four's members are here I can begin what I want to say." Shin starts, now holding up the envelope before he truly begins. "Seeing as everyone wasn't here a couple days ago, Card Capital had a special visit… from Takuto Tatsunagi."

The sound of the boys name made each member, excluding Kai, a bit surprised, as they have not heard from Takuto for quite some time after their mission to save Cray and Earth from Void. What reason would he have to come to the shop is anyone's guess.

"Has he got a tournament going on? Cause I know I'm already pumped to take on some new faces." Kamui speaks up, a fist slaps into his open hand to prove how ready he was.

Shin chuckles at the question as that would be the youngest member's idea on why someone as wealthy like Takuto Tatsunagi, the person that started the Asia Circuit, would pay a visit to the Number 1 teams place.

"Actually, Kamui… how about I just read what's inside instead." Shin opens the envelope to take out a folded, decorated card, opening it to read what was inside after he cleared his throat.

"I, Takuto Tatsunagi, invite you and the members of your team, plus two guests, to enjoy a gathering of other teams to celebrate Christmas tonight at eleven O'clock, at the Cyclona's Hotel. Food and entertainment will be provided and formal attire is required. Please present this invitation at the front desk and stay together in the process to be let in."

A number of different reactions were given after hearing this. Aichi hadn't heard of the place, therefore he was a bit confused. Kamui, Misaki and Miwa seemed to know of it as they were surprised or intrigued. Morikawa and Izaki were the same as Aichi, though it looked like the name rung a bell to them. Kai on the other hand just stared, being the only one that kept himself as he was.

Kamui was the first to speak out of everyone after a little time passed. "C-Cyclona's hotel?!"

The way his friend sounded he knew about the place, so Aichi asks him. "What is Cyclona's hotel?"

Before he could answer Miwa took over. "It's an expensive hotel where known wealthy and famous people go to, though mostly business workers that can afford it. It would be hard to get reservations there, and it's a heck of a place with what I heard from some friends of mine."

Suddenly Morikawa's eyes lit up and envisioned himself at such a place, after he became a famous Vanguard fighter. Nobody but Izaki paid attention to him, and the poor guy had to step away just in case.

The others were more interested about the party than what was in the grade three users head right now… actually anything would be better than what Morikawa was thinking on.

Like Aichi for instance, right now he was thinking on who to invite as one of the two guests they could bring. But there were a number of people to choose from, and his choice came to bring his sister Emi along. He thought of her because the party would be a good break for Emi to enjoy after all the help she did at home to get things ready for Christmas along with himself and their mom.

In the end his decision gave Aichi a reason to smile and nod that did not go unnoticed to which Izaki voiced. "What's with the smile, Aichi? You already decided on going?"

It got the blue haired young man to snap out of it to find almost all eyes on him. He scratched the back of his head at the attention, though they had the right to know. "I was thinking about the two guests we could bring with us."

Morikawa stood in a proud stance, as if he deduced on who Aichi picked to go. "It's pretty obvious who one of them is going to be. And that's…"

"My sister, Emi." Aichi cuts in to say, making Morikawa almost fall to the floor at the announcement.

At the sound of the girl's name, Kamui immediately brightens at the idea and showed full support so he could have the chance to spend time with Aichi's sister at the party. "I fully agree! Besides that, anyone is a better choice than a certain someone." Arms folded as he gives a smirk to the person in mind for the second bit. At the sight of it directed at him, Morikawa was ready to yell if Shin hadn't intervened.

"That just leaves one person. Mr Tatsunagi said I could come along, as I am the teams manager and all. So I will leave our second guest up to you to…"

"Miwa…"

Misaki's sudden choice made all eyes look to her, minus a certain someone. She didn't pay attention to their stares, her own gaze being back on the pages of her opened book.

Miwa points to himself, not sure why she picked him. "Me? Why me?"

Her expression unchanged, the same with her line of sight as she answers along with a shrug. "I figured we wouldn't have to keep an eye on you… unlike some people." This time her eyes move to Morikawa, who looked to see if she were looking at someone else aside from him, but was not fortunate.

"You mean me, don't you? Why am I the one getting picked on as if I'm going to do something stupid?"

The whole place fell quiet after the question was made, being no one wanting to answer the truth to that. It made the poor guy drop his head and slump, like the whole world was against him.

Izaki pats him on the shoulder in comfort, though a chuckle manages to escape his lips. "There, there, don't look so down. I'm sure there's another reason behind it."

Morikawa didn't seem to feel better at the words used. He mumbles while in the same position. "Was that supposed to help me feel better?" For this he didn't receive an answer from his friend or anyone, since there were more thoughts going round the room by other people on the event to come.

Aichi and the others left Card Capital early so they would have enough time to prepare, and for Aichi to tell his sister the good news.

_**Sendou's Home: The Kitchen**_

"Huh? A party? Tonight? I don't know…" Emi Sendou couldn't finish because their mother cuts her off, who stood beside her at the counter as the two females made Christmas cookies as a treat. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Mom?" Emi said, confused on why Shizuka would want her to go along and leave when there were stuff left to take care of. Mrs. Sendou saw her troubled look and waves it off, not to allow an argument to be made from this.

"I think you helped out enough, Emi. There's not much left to do with the cooking and packing, so you can go and I'll finish what's left. Now out of the kitchen, young lady, I'm not going to hear it. Go get yourself ready with your dress, your hair, shower and whatever else you wish to get done while you still got time."

The twelve year old girl didn't like that she didn't have a say in the matter, but she still listened to her mother and walks off in a bit of a huff. Though Shizuka still smiles after her before she notices Aichi quietly laugh, his body followed to watch Emi walk off.

"The same goes for you too, Aichi." Her humorous words startled the Vanguard fighter and he turns his head, shown to be a little sheepish at being caught, though knows he wasn't in any trouble.

"Right."

Time flew and everyone got themselves prepped for the party ahead, clothes being ready, quite fortunate they had suits for the guys and dresses for the girls already due to celebrations and dances they attended. A shower, with Misaki and Emi not doing much with their hair as they grew used to the style they kept.

It was decided they all met at Card Capital 15 minutes before the party so they would have time to get there in the new van Shin bought, selling the old one helped for money aside from his share of Team Q4's winnings. Though Misaki was there at the time to make sure the right vehicle was picked.

When the time of arrival came, Morikawa was there with a slightly embarrassed Izaki at the way his friend tried to beg them to reconsider. They would have left already if they didn't have to wait for the Sendou siblings.

"When will the word no get into that thick head of yours, Loser-kawa?" Kamui asked out of annoyance after a number of times to be rid of him. He faced the older person with arms folded, wearing a black suit and shoes, minus a tie and a couple buttons on his red shirt undone, his hair remained the same.

Morikawa got out of his begging pose and shot Kamui a scowl that did not make the boy even flinch. "Never! I will keep asking until someone changes their mind in not going. And it is Morikawa, twerp!"

As Kamui growls at the height insult behind him the others waited as patient as they could, each one with a different reaction to the scene in front of them.

Kai wore a dark grey suit with a white shirt underneath his buttoned jacket and black tie, and stood facing away from the argument, un-interested.

Miwa leaned against the van that had the side door open to reveal to rows of back seats, enough for everyone. He wore a black suit with a white shirt with a button undone and black tie loose till he has to do it up at the hotel. He was also grinning at the two as the argument continues, until someone wins or one of the others intervenes.

Misaki did not seem to be interested in what was up and just kept an eye out for Aichi and Emi. Her choice of attire was a pretty purple dress supported by a single shoulder strap to her right with matching shoes.

Both Morikawa and Izaki wore the same clothes from today. Shin was just coming out of the shop and locking the doors after he found the keys when he miss-placed them to check on a few things before they left. He wore a suit the same colour as Miwa and Kamui, only he had a green shirt and a dark grey bow tie.

After he locked up, Shin turns round to the continuous duo, a shake of his head on how things seem to not progress for either side, and for once it's not about Vanguard.

"Why am I even arguing with you when I should talk to Aichi? I know my buddy will back me up! After all, he is my pupil and all, and would not have gotten this far as a Vanguard fighter without my mass knowledge of the game." Morikawa spoke proudly, quite confident in his words with fists to his hips.

When he was about to laugh Kamui beat him to it, as if it were a joke that was spoken instead of the plain truth, which was of course not on the second.

Kamui hunched forward, a hand to his gut, unable to control himself. "Stop it, I beg of you… I can't take it! I think I'm going to bust something if you say anymore!"

Miwa couldn't resist but snigger, being a bit on the 14 year old boys side for this due to the laughs. Then a thought came to mind that made his grin bigger, unable to contain himself but to unveil it.

"Hey, Morikawa, why don't you get on all fours and bark like a dog? I'm sure Kamui would help support you into going, then."

Said persons face scrunched at the idea, to which he looks away, eyes closed and arms crossed. "There is no way I would stoop so low enough as to grovel like a stupid dog. I have my dignity after all."

Misaki couldn't help but raise a brow, the feel of the wind caressed her skin that made her rub her arms as she spoke. "This coming from the guy that declared to Kourin that he loved her during the tournament Q Four took part in last year, and got flat out shot down."

The memory made Miwa hold in his laugh to what happened on that day as he remembers. "Yeah, and her sister Rekka had security drag Katsumi out of the stadium because he interrupted their song during the break."

Embarrassment came to him on that with a small blush, yet it didn't stop him from talking to get them off his back. "Yeah right, she only did that because she was jealous."

"Nooo, she did it because you wouldn't shut up while she, Suiko and Kourin sang, and it annoyed her. That's what she said to us anyway." Kamui says, now starting to get bored of this.

His words made Morikawa blink after he understood him right. "When did you all go and see my wonderful Kourin?!" He moved in close that it invaded Kamui's personal space; the boy was in time to raise both hands to stop him from getting any closer.

Instead of him though, Miwa was the one to answer, unaware of Kai generously handing his jacket to Misaki to help warm herself. "After the tournament they were kind enough to come in person to congratulate the team on their victory, despite already done so during the award ceremony."

Suddenly the world stopped for Morikawa after it dawned on him that he would have met Kourin if he hadn't gotten dragged out of the arena. The thought hit him so hard he leans far back to furiously mess with his hair using both hands.

"You mean my luck was so bad that I missed the chance at meeting my beloved Kourin?!"

Everyone, Kamui and Miwa mostly, decided then to just give up with the guy when it came to his fan-boy craze when it's to do with a certain member of team Ultra Rare.

Fortunately the sound of a car horn got them all to turn heads away from the still depressed Katsumi and recognized the car that belonged to Shizuka Sendou that just pulled up behind the van.

After it was switched off, Shizuka came out of the driver's side and Aichi the front side. Emi, being at the back, opened hers seconds after the two exited.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. Emi wanted to make sure she was ready before we left, and Aichi had a little problem with his tie." She explains, an apologetic bow given on behalf of her children.

Aichi scratches the back of his head, a little embarrassed as he came more into view on his mother's right. He wore for the party a black suit with a plain blue shirt underneath his buttoned jacket, though his tie was dark blue.

Though it was Emi that said something as she walks to Shizuka's left to reveal to a now stunned Kamui on what she had on. "Mom, don't try and embarrass us like that!" She tried to be in control of her emotions, but it didn't seem to work from her posture, that made Kamui's heart race.

Her dress was light pink with little trims of cherry blossom designs round the bottom of it. It started round the neck to just below the knee's and it had sleeves that were see through on the lower half, her shoes were pink also to match. A dark pink belt was worn that had a yellow ring at the front, and she held a cherry blossom pink hand bag with both hands on the strap at her front.

The sight of her made Kamui blush, being fortunate no one noticed, even when his mouth was agape and his eyes were wide.

Misaki looks at her and smiles at what the young lady chose after a good look, quite astonished Emi had a dress like that, since it looked pricy.

Miwa gave a whistle at the young Sendou, being the one to voice his compliment first before any of the others. "Cute dress, Emi. Did you buy it? It looks expensive." As if he had read Misaki's mind from the way she gave a stare to him.

Her head shook, a shy smile given to all as she answers the question. "My auntie made this dress and gave it to me last year for my birthday." She kept the explanation short due to the point that she didn't want to look at everyone staring at her for too long.

Shin decides to cut in by a clap of his hands after he had a good look at his watch. "Okay, everyone, into the van. I think we shouldn't waste time than we already have. We're going to have to be there a bit quick as we don't know the condition of the road for later."

Everyone was in agreement and began to embark the vehicle, only Miwa stopped at the sight of Misaki wearing Kai's jacket as she enters the van. He stops Kai to ask out of curiosity, but one glare from him got Miwa to be silent and forget about it.

Aichi and Emi said their goodbyes to their mother and she bids them to have a fun night along with her wave. Just when Aichi was about to follow his sister into the van, Katsumi calls out quickly to stop him.

"Hey, Aichi, wait! I…"

"No time to wait anymore, otherwise we'll be eventually late!" Kamui intervenes to say, somehow able to get behind without notice. He pushes Aichi in the direction of the passenger side at the front. "You can take the front seat, bro, and I'll be in behind you!"

It was as if whatever Katsumi wanted to say was forgotten, as Aichi was gently pushed more by the hurried teen for some reason aside from the time. All he could get out were mixed words at the time, till he gave in and proceeds the rest of the way on his own.

"Hey! I was talking here, you little…"

Like before, Katsumi Morikawa was interrupted by the same person who really knew how to raise his blood pressure, aside from Kai. "Sorry, Morikawa, but we haven't got time. Have to get there before it snows or something!"

Kamui said that while getting into his seat in the middle row with Misaki and Emi, while Kai and Miwa were at the back. He made sure to give a good, quick wave after he heard Aichi enter before he slides the door closed.

"H-Hey, hold on a minute!"

"Step on it, Manager!" Once again he was interrupted by the same person for the third time now, this time to Shin, who had done what he said, started the engine and began to move off.

Though Shizuka and Izaki wave and wished them a happy time, Morikawa did his best to call out to them, only to fail in the process.

Izaki watched his friend collapse to his knees, feeling almost sorry for the guy, while Mrs Sendou just stares in confusion that she asked the young man next to her. "Is he going to be all right?"

To which he replies with a nervous chuckle, unable to answer as he could picture what Morikawa might do when he gets his hands on Kamui the next day if he saw him for getting in his way.

…

Short conversations were made by most of them as they headed for their destination. Misaki, Emi and Miwa discussed about what to expect at the place other than the party, Kamui relaxed himself now that he didn't have to argue with Morikawa for the rest of the night.

Kai was as he always was and Shin quietly hums a Christmas tune while his eyes kept to the road. Aichi remained silent, being at thought on the same as the trio, even on what Morikawa wanted to say to him. He soon shrugs the last thought away, the idea to talk to him the next time he saw him came to mind if he wanted to find out.

Never the less, the ride to the hotel was held in silent, apart from short conversations with no complications along the way.

…

Cyclona's Hotel was a 40 storey building that has two wings stopped at 8. A spacious car park at one side, a beautiful garden at the back where tables and chairs were placed for the guests to eat outside if wanted, and was protected by a stone wall. The road to the entrance was rounded, a two way road led to the car park, and there was a magnificent fountain in the circle that continues to bring out water despite the temperature.

Cars came and went from the place either from taxi's or the guests own vehicles, and Team Q4's van was coming in. Inside, most of them looked outside their windows and were amazed at the lights and decorations put up, and that was just the outside.

Shin came to park by the entrance, where the overhead was green and had the hotels name in neat yellow writing. It also had white Christmas lights wrapped round both polls. The hotel included a valet who came up to Shin's side as everyone exited.

"Welcome to Cyclona's hotel, and I hope you all enjoy yourselves." He greeted with, handing a stub to Shin with a smile, who took it and gives a thank you before he allowed the man to take his van to its spot in the car park.

The door man there welcomes them all as he allows them entrance, some responded to the gesture, and once inside they marvelled at the sight before them.

The lobby may have looked great before Christmas came, but with the decorations they gave off an atmosphere almost better than anywhere else, had it not been for the non-staff trying to get some work done through the peace and quiet. It was probably to do with the expensive things that made it happen about the place that added to the tinsel and hung lights, plus the 6ft, decorated tree by the front desk on the opposite end of the room.

There were some steps in front, a ramp on the both sides, on the right of the room was a half circular concierge desk and further on behind it were a couple elevators. The other side of the room was a sitting area that had a few wooden coffee tables that held lamps, and smaller tables by the side of some of the comfortable chairs for the guests stuff to be put on.

From where they were, a doorway that led to a wing of the building was on both sides at the ends. In the middle of the lobby stood a tree, decorated with tinsel, lights, everything to make it sparkle, right to the star ornament on top that didn't touch the light on the ceiling.

Where the front desk was a door that led to the manager's office was on the left, along with double doors a bit further beside it. The same double doors were on the right of the desk as well.

Aichi and the others look around the room while Shin spots someone at the desk to talk to. He informs his companions. "Alright everyone, I want you all to stay with me as we make our way to the front desk as the invitation instructed."

Along the way to the designated spot, Kamui couldn't help himself but to say, his eyes on the tree at the time as they pass it. "Man, I'm glad we didn't bring Morikawa along. The guy would have gotten us kicked out in only a minute after coming into this place."

They made it to the desk, where a man in his early forties, who had combed, back, dark brown hair and black eyes, wearing a black and grey suit with a name tag that said, Narakami on it. He was on the computer at the time for Shin to get his attention. "Oh, sorry. How may I help you tonight, sir?"

"We're Team Q Four and we're here for Takuto Tatsunagi's Christmas party." Shin said, taking out the invitation from inside his jacket pocket, still in its envelope.

Narakami was given it and took the invite out to take a look. "Ah, yes. Mr. Tatsunagi has informed me of these, and you are not the only ones to arrive. I would like to check your names first so they could be ticked off the waiting list."

He reaches under the desk to take out a notebook that held other team names, which he flipped through and found theirs. He clicks his pen open and starts. "You are the team's manager, Shin Nitta?"

"Yes I am." Shin acknowledges, a nod given along a smile.

"Aichi Sendou?" Ticking off each name as he goes along.

"That's me, sir." Aichi said, a short raise of his hand to help point him out.

"Kamui Katsuragi?"

"Right here!" Kamui reveals himself from behind Misaki, a grin shown along with a peace sign.

"Misaki Tokura?"

"I'm here." Only using her words, no gesture like her friends given to help. The temperature was finally enough for her to take Kai's jacket off, folding it in her arms and was ready to return it.

"Toshiki Kai?"

"Here." Being all he said, both hands being in his pockets.

"And I believe these two are your plus two guests." Narakami's eyes move from his book to Emi then Miwa.

Aichi was the one to nod, introducing them also on their behalf. "Yes, they are. This is my sister, Emi Sendou…"

The girl next to Aichi gives a polite bow as he wrote her name down before a tick.

"And this is our friend, Taishi Miwa."

Who gave a happy grin and wave. Narakami did the same to his name in his book before he closes it, then he rung the bell next to him shortly after for a member of staff.

He looks to his visitors to say in kindness. "I will have a bellhop escort you to where Mr. Tatsunagi has booked the party. In the mean time, I was instructed to notify all teams that they are not allowed to bring their decks in to have a card fight. He wishes the party to be fun and enjoyable for everyone because of the holidays and nothing else."

Kamui looked ready to cause a scene, so it was fortunate that Aichi held him back in time and Emi helped with a hand over his mouth when he began to say something. Through this nobody was left out to say that they didn't bring any cards with them, Aichi having to speak on Kamui's behalf.

Narakami just stares at the still active boy, a single brow raised, till a male voice got him to look to his left and find it belonged to the bellhop he had rung for. He wore the hotel uniform that consisted of the colours black and yellow for the jacket and hat, light grey for the trousers and black shoes. He wore a name tag that reads Kenshi, and he looked to be mid thirties with chocolate brown eyes and red short hair.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was with a guest at the time." He says, a bow given along with his apology. But the man did not seem to be even unpleased of the excuse.

"It is quite alright. Please escort our visitors to the grand ball room where Mr Tatsunagi's Christmas party is to take place along with his other guests." He instructed, his right hand gestured to the group. After Aichi, mostly Emi, calmed Kamui down.

Kenshi gives an understood nod of his head, looks at Aichi and the others, then turns with a hand out in the direction to the double doors. "Please walk this way." And he begins to move at the same time as the others.

…

The trek seemed endless through the corridors, but it really wasn't. Perhaps it was a touch of nerves for the ones that felt it, because Team Q4 would meet Vanguard fighter teams that they've previously fought and beat in their past tournaments.

After Void was beaten the team entered a couple tournaments to really prove their team work and make them Number 1. It was a reason why Kai returned, well mostly it was because he wanted to face Ren again who took part in the one they competed in last year. Being back with Q4 was also a good thing because, after Void and the Circuit, they've been getting card fight requests either as teams or individuals.

"I can't believe we're not allowed our decks… if we had them that is." Kamui mumbles unhappily, arms folded, a frown given ahead to where twin doors shortly await them.

Emi was next to him, near enough to hear well than the others, so she says to him in her polite voice. "Just think of how much fun it might be. You might not have your cards but at least you'll get to know your opponents better from all this."

Despite the redness from Aichi's sister talking to him, it didn't help Kamui though to get him out of his mood. When he mumbles this time it was. "It would've probably been more fun if there were card fights involved, seeing as a lot of players probably turned up to this thing." It made Emi roll her eyes.

When they got to the double doors Kenshi placed a hand on the handle of one, says to them. "Welcome, visitors, to the Tatsunagi Christmas party." Then he opens it. Everyone, almost, was surprised at the turn out on who was there already.

The place was quite big. It had a stage at the opposite end of the room, being a decorated tree on both sides near the wall, a dance floor and a number tables and chairs, all set for their occupants. On both sides of the room were tables, where waiters placed covered platters and trays of food and uncovered drink glasses, where all sorts from wine to ordinary juice were placed next to them.

Most of the purple curtains were closed, but one or two remained open so the night could be seen outside. The hanging lights on the ceiling had ornaments that securely dangled over the people. There was a glass door on the left where the stage was that led outside, while another on the opposite led somewhere else for the staff.

It wasn't just the room that got them to react that way, but rather the teams that were already there. Including…

"I was wondering when you were going to come…"

The familiar voice got their heads to turn, only to find it to be indeed who Misaki identified it to be. "Asaka Narumi."

It was the blue haired member of Ren and Tetsu's team, Team New Asteroid, Asaka Narumi. She wore a dress that matched her hair that was made into a ponytail for the event and same for her shoes. The dress had no back and lighter coloured see through sleeves, also showed a little cleavage. She wore a gold necklace round her neck with a green gem and a silver bracelet on her right wrist.

She gives Q4, Shin, Emi and Miwa a smile at their arrival, rather glad it would seem. "Though I thought it would be a bit on time rather than early."

No one knew what to say at first, but it all changed when another certain member of her team came to welcome them also. "Aichi, Kai, Misaki and Kamui, glad you can join us all."

All of them now came eye to eye with the smiling face of Ren, whom Kai narrowed his gaze on. Ren wore a grey suit, a black buttoned shirt and red tie, plus black shoes. His hair kept the same style and he had in his hand a glass of a non-alcoholic beverage.

"It has been a while since we've been in the same room together, wouldn't you say so, Kai?" His question directed to the strong silent member of the team, who looked round the room more as a distraction.

Asaka sighs to the response, seeing as Kai hadn't changed since the last tournament she recalled him being in so he could face Ren, which Aichi allowed him to. Ren though seemed to be okay with the reaction and simply shrugs it off, going onto speak now to one of the others.

"So, Aichi, have you gotten better since our last match?" He asks the blue haired Vanguard fighter, more out of curiosity.

Just as he was about to say something, Kamui cuts in for him. "Of course he has. Didn't you see him beat that weirdo with the hair in the…"

"You better not be talking about me, you pint sized brat!"

Both sides look back to find the voice belonged to a grown, tanned man in his twenties. He had brown hair that was the same length and width as Tetsu, but it looked messier than the third member of New Asteroid and untamed. The clothes he had was a dark grey suit and brown shoes, the white shirt he wore beneath his opened jacket had the top three buttons undone and no tie.

With him were two others, another team from the looks of it altogether, a woman on his right that was a year younger and a young man on his left that looked 19.

Both their skins were tanned like the man's. The woman had messy, tomboyish cut, red hair, pale blue eyes and wore a dark green dress and lighter coloured shoes. The other person was blond, styled in a way that it was combed back to be tied in a small tail at the back, his eyes concealed by a pair shades. With his suit he didn't have a jacket, the sleeves of his light green buttoned shirt were rolled up, and the piece of clothing was slightly un-tucked from his back trousers, a black tie and a pair same coloured shoes.

The man that spoke folds his arms and stares at Kamui in intimidation. Although a bit nervous, Kamui held his ground when asked again in a firmer tone. "How about I rephrase that? Who were you referring to, runt?"

Since he was behind them, Kamui steps to the front, a stomp of his foot and a raised fist, glaring at the figure before him without fear due to the height insult. "Who are you calling a runt, you-Hey-hmm?!"

Like before in the lobby he was stopped, this time by Miwa who had one arm to hold him back, while his other hand prevented him to speak that might have gotten them all kicked out if a fight were to break out.

The trio start to walk into the room after Q4 and the others stepped aside. As they pass each person, the man looks to Aichi and smirks. "Team Wilder won't lose to your team again, Mr. Sendou, when the next tournament comes around. And the same goes for me when I have to face you in battle. I'm sure it will be a good one like last time."

Aichi took the last part as a compliment and smiles to the person. He nods in agreement then voiced his response. "I look forward to it too, Mr. Korokashi." Giving a short bow to show no disrespect before Team Wilder moves on.

The blond stops to speak calmly to Aichi as his comrades go on, his voice was enough mostly to those that heard him. "Be sure you keep that Katsuragi boy on a leash. We don't want any trouble to be made while this party is to go on without any problems,"

Kamui was indeed one of the ones that heard him, attempted to break free from Miwa's hold to give the blond a piece of his mind as he walks away.

Suddenly a trio was heard laughing a bit from the same direction Team Wilder came from that got them to look once again to find a few familiar faces.

Whilst still able to hold him, Miwa said in bit of confusion. "You three are… Team S.I.T. Genius, right?" Only to recall them being a part of the Asia Circuit till they went somewhere for some time that no one knew of after the incident with Void.

"That's right." Spoken by Ali Pajeel, a smirk given to Kamui at how he was insulted by the other person. "It seems to me that guy knows how to pull your strings, Katsuragi. Maybe I should ask for some pointers if I get bored sometime when I see that face of yours."

Ali was halted to continue on to further enrage his target by Lee Shenlon, once he stood between his friend and the others. "I think we should take the warning on not to cause trouble. This is supposed to be a fun time, not a way to bring a fight even without our decks."

It caused Ali to step back with both hands up in defence, a sheepish expression made. "Okay, I get it, Lee! I just couldn't help it, that's all."

Christopher Lo looks to his comrades with a smile, then pans forward to everyone, specifically Aichi. Each member of S.I.T. Genius wore a suit that was to their liking in colour. (AN: Use your imagination, I can't be asked to do their full descriptions.)

Chris wore white his shirt with the collar up, and no tie. Ali had on a green tie and Lee wore a grey bow tie and neither had their jackets buttoned up.

Ali and Lee realized Chris started to walk closer to Q4, specifically the Paladin wielder of the group, so they followed him with their eyes.

The two stood eye to eye, unknown by everyone on what may happen. Miwa even released a quiet Kamui because of it. Some came to relief when all Chris did was just hold out his hand.

Aichi looks from the hand to the owner of it, seeing a smile given to little of his confusion. The answer he received then brought along one of his own. "Even though I already thanked you for saving me from Void and my Psyqualia, I think a proper one will do now that everything is as they should."

The Paladin user nods and takes the offered hand in a shake. The others smile; even Kai was able to crack a small one, which included Emi and Miwa since they were told of the whole Cray incident. Though it was tricky to believe at first it was eventually cleared up in acceptance.

Chris released the hand, gestures Ali and Lee behind him to follow and the trio go off to do whatever while there was time to remain for how ever things were to begin. Ali flashed a smile along the way to Emi, who blushes a little, therefore caused a certain someone to get red with jealousy and anger. Fortunately he was immediately stopped once Misaki noticed and head slaps him from behind, in a way to snap him out of it, to Miwa and Shin's surprise.

"What a touching display. Asaka, why don't we find Tetsu and sit down? I'm sure our host is soon to make his entrance." Ren suggest, though it was loud enough to give everyone the hint.

After a bid to talk to them later, both sides went off to claim a table. Misaki realized that she still had Kai's jacket, growing a bit warm for holding it for him this long and decides to finally give it back. He didn't seem to mind without it, but took it none the less and went back to follow the others along with her.

They passed a number familiar faces, some from the Nationals, Asia Circuit, like Team Shinobi and Foo Fighters Brightness, teams even brought guests that seemed to be family, friends or maybe more than that.

Even other teams the four recognized from last years tournament were there, to which Kamui complains about not bringing his deck to show how much stronger he had become since the last Card fight they witnessed him in. Thankfully Emi was there to calm him down, which made him go red in the face and made him go on a short trip to dreamland. Which he awoke from at the sound of Aichi calling him after a table was found.

"Look who got caught in our net, guys!"

The familiar voice got heads to turn, the owner being Gouki, with his two team mates, to which formed Team Handsome. Along with a new female alternate by it would seem since they already had three members, plus two female guests with them and Nagisa wasn't amongst them. Despite being in proper formal wear to their liking, they still wore their bandanas', including their alternate.

"Gouki? That means… Gah!" Kamui jumps at the realization, quickly ducking under the table to everyone's confusion.

Being the ones next to him on both sides, Aichi and Miwa share a glance before they investigated what was going on.

"What's wrong now? First your temper now this, one more troublesome thing from you, young man, and you're going back to the van." Miwa said, sounding to be a parent from the way he said it.

The blue haired Vanguard fighter stares at Miwa, a brow rose for that probable reason. Then Aichi looks to his friend who now rocked back and fore in a foetal position. "Kamui? Are you okay?"

"Don't say my name, she might find me…" He said, in hopes that whoever she was didn't see him get under the table.

Aichi blinks at first until it dawned on him that got him to give an. "Ohh." Gouki being there along with his team pretty much counts for one thing, and that is one person really. His sister, Nagisa Daimonji, Kamui's unofficial betroth to his displeasure.

"What's wrong with Kamui?" Emi asks more in confusion than worry, seated to her brothers left.

As Miwa tried to converse him out, Aichi raised his head to answer the question. "I think because Gouki's here his sister can't be far." Though he wasn't seen, Kamui gave an immediate nod, which only Miwa saw and felt sorry for him now that he understood the problem.

"Oh, there's no need to hide. We thought this party would be a bit much for Nagisa, so we left her at home to keep our aunt and uncle company. Good thing they plan to bake some cookies with her to get her mind off this." Gouki explains, now behind the two males to see what was up closer.

This made Kamui emerge in front of him in record time, a big smile now that he heard this. "Really?" He asks in a hopeful tone of voice, also in hopes that this was not a dream.

Gouki was more unreactive than his friend's team were at his speed of reaction, so he was calmer when he reassures him. "Really, so there are no worries of having her hug you throughout the party while you have your food… at least for tonight anyway."

The last part got Kamui confused, especially when Gouki starts to scratch the back of his head, eyes avoided his own for some reason that further increased it to suspicious levels. "Huh? What do you mean?" A dread fell upon the young fighter that he wasn't going to like it.

Gouki's explanation came from his table when they laughed at what they know, being Hiroshi the one to take charge to answer. "The captain promised to get you to come and spend some time on Christmas day with her."

"Ka-boom! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Suddenly all was quiet and peaceful between the two tables, as if they were statues… until. "HE WHAAAT!"

Lucky for Gouki he was saved by the mike on stage being tested that got everyone's attention. It was the host himself and he looked ready to start, despite being some time left. His clothes for the night are what he normally wears, nothing different about it.

"I would like to welcome everyone, and would like all of you to take a table for everything to begin. We have got some time left until the party truly begins, but I received word that the remainder of our guests won't be able to make it due to weather conditions or other plans. So, without further adieu, I ask you all to give a round of applause to the ones that planned all this and came to me for cooperation in finance and such… Team Ultra Rare!"

At the sound of the name, the crowd indeed clapped loudly, and a number even cheered as the three ladies walked on stage. Aichi, Kamui, Misaki, Shin and Miwa were surprised, while Emi looked ecstatic. Shin, Kai, Miwa and everyone else heard from Aichi and them of the idols absence, which brought Morikawa to tears at the fact that "his sweet Kourin" had disappeared. But he cheered up after it was deduced she would come running into his arms one day and still acts as if she were still around.

Each of the girls wore red versions of their idol attire, each given white fluff for round their skirts, the wrists of their short length, red gloves and top of their boots. Kourin, who had her hair down, and Suiko had on Santa hats and Rekka had a pair red antlers.

The youngest of the three stepped forward with a big smile on her face at the crowd before them. She took the offered microphone from Takuto's hands and spoke, just as the white haired boy steps to the side at the end of the stage.

"Hi, everyone! Thank you for coming, and Merry Christmas from Team Ultra Rare! Especially when midnight comes, then it technically becomes Christmas morning!"

At this Suiko takes the mike from her slightly startled sister, though she smiled at the blue haired woman's intervention. "We hope all that were invited enjoy the food, music and converse amongst yourselves in a peaceful manner as Christmas should be."

At the time her two sisters took the spotlight to talk, Kourin observes the people, hands clasped behind her back, a number of familiar faces were seen, some she didn't recognize and the rest she heard of. But out of all it was the one person she saw that may have brought no reaction on the outside, on the inside though it was different.

'Aichi Sendou? He did come after all…' She thought in her mind, her heart felt pounding in her chest. She managed to somehow contain the redness on her cheeks, and in time for her to have a turn at the microphone for the final part of their speech.

"So we of Team Ultra Rare thank Takuto Tatsunagi for his help in making this party happen, and hope you all enjoy for what it brings!"

"Merry Christmas all, now let the fun begin!" Rekka shouts excitedly, both arms out, not needed to use the mike for it, making the crows erupt from either in or off their seats.

Christmas music came on after that had a beat for a fast song, a signal given that the party truly begun.

…

Five minutes into the party and the lights dimmed enough in less that time to help give off a good atmosphere. Not everyone could share in the same spirit as the others though, being Kamui himself to be the one depressed, for a reason.

His head softly hits the table a few times before it laid there. "I can't believe Gouki…" Was all he could mumble right now.

Aichi was next to him with a plate in front that was half empty, while the one he got for Kamui was untouched. He looks to his friend, a quiet chuckle on how this guy's excitement left him from coming to the party to what he found out that made him this way.

"Try and at least eat something, Kamui. The food's good, so we don't want to waste a plate, right?" He said, in a way to help, it proved not to from the looks of it.

Emi watched this as she continues to eat a bit of salad she took in her mouth, being a little worried for the guy who was normally a bundle of energy when he wants to be.

Shin was with some of the other managers that could come, Misaki got invited to a table where she talked to an all female team, while Miwa took Kai over to Ren's table in an attempt to strike up a conversation, so his seat was taken by Gouki. He was there to try and make things better; so far nothing came from his lips, until.

"Listen, Kamui, why don't you man up and just spend Christmas time with Nagisa? It's not for the whole day, just some of it."

'I should have accepted Reiji or Eiji's offer to go on holiday with them if I knew this was going to happen.' Kamui thought at first before he looks at Team Handsome's captain and say, in hopes it would go well, a try of luck since it worked last time. "No offence and everything, Gouki… But I think time with Nagisa will kill me with the way she reacts, and Christmas brings her to a whole new level as I remember."

Memories of what happened came to mind to both of them at what happened last Christmas that gives Kamui shivers every time he remembers. Nagisa sees it as an excuse to being extra clingy to her future husband, despite his denial of it. He felt more like a teddy bear on that day than a welcomed guest, the way she squeezed his arm made him think it was going to drop.

Emi had enough of this and got the boys attention with what she said. "Oh, just eat already. You're just going to complain afterwards, so you may as well eat while there's still food out to serve. Aichi did get you that plate while you sulked here the entire time, and it hasn't been a ten minutes since the party started." She reached out to push the plate more to him, her tone changed to a serious one that you did not want to mess with. "Now eat."

Not wanting to get the girl mad than she already sounds, Kamui quickly sat up straight and began to take in some chicken, followed by the veg and some meat on a tooth pick that had little sauce on it from the dip.

Gouki stares from Kamui to the girl that got him to eat, a thought of how she could be Nagisa's opposite for the guy, although more in control than what he can tell. Aichi on the other hand laughs, a hand to his mouth to not let it be known.

Some time pass, with Kamui's fate for the day ahead on hold for now, the four took off to converse with others. Emi was one of the youngest there and hardly came across anyone in her age group apart from Kamui, Team S.I.T. Genius and maybe Takuto, so she stuck with Aichi till something caught her attention.

Words amongst others exchanged, jokes and strategies were the same and even tips on how to improve the persons decks, despite not needing the information it gave a bit of a laugh depending on the person. Easy to say, all went as it should with no trouble of the sort, apart from some arguments.

"You want a fat lip to go with that?" Kamui said to Ali, close enough for the same aged person to step back with hands held up in defence. Ali actually felt a little nervous this time of the card fighter at this level of anger he unleashed.

Lee and Chris were behind him, not surprised Ali would cause this sort of reaction from Kamui. Although they were a little intrigued on why this was different than Ali's other talks between the two.

Kenji was with them, at one point in discussion with the trio until this came along all of a sudden after a subject change after Kamui walked by. He played out the pacifist role and attempted to calm things down between them, only for it to not look good from the way it was going.

"I don't see any problems to ask, she might say no for all you know. Besides, I thought Aichi was her brother not you." Chris points out in defence for Ali, hands in his jacket pockets.

Lee pats a fist into his open palm at what he deduced in his head. "I got it. Kamui has a crush on Emi Sendou." All eyes went to the glass' wearer in wonder to that, a certain someone going red while a bit frozen in place.

"That explains it!" Ali snaps his fingers at his friend, now turned to face the Nova Grappler user with a smirk. A smirk that Kamui didn't like that he gives the boy a glare at what probably went through his head right now.

Takuto passed by with a drink in hand, having caught some of the conversation and saw Kenji was doing his best to stop a probable fight to occur, all because of a girl. His head looks slightly up at the sound of music being played that signalled a slow song for couples to dance together.

People, mostly the women, got the message and invited a partner onto the floor.

"Come on, Ren, it wouldn't hurt." Asaka said to the redhead that remained in his seat while she was on her feet and at his side. He didn't budge. The very thought of him dancing was alone funny because he hardly did any.

"I don't think so. I'm not that good so I'll probably step on your feet a lot." His objection to it though was waved off by his arm being taken by the blue haired woman.

"Only one way to find out I guess, right? Come on!" She said in a happy tone, to say that the decision was already made. As the two moved to the dance floor, Ren's childish attempts to get away fell on deaf ears, even calling Tetsu for help.

Said man remained where he was at the table, Ren's words blocked from his ears as he just sips the remains of his non-alcoholic beverage. Miwa looks on at what he thought was a funny sight, a good laugh let out at Ren's misfortune.

Kai also remained, arms folded, eyes closed to not look at the gathered pairs. None of it stopped Miwa though for what he tried to do next that involved him and someone else. "You know, Kai, I think you should give dancing a try."

His words got Kai to look at him with a brow raised, even Tetsu cracked an eye open to see where this tends to go.

It was good that he got his attention, now for the tricky part. "And I think I have a good idea on who your partner should be." A single finger pointing to his choice, and that was Misaki Tokura.

Again Kai's brow rose, this time at who Miwa selected, a look back to him came with a question this time. "What are you up to?" To which the innocent card was played and he acted dumb in the process.

"I don't know what you mean. I only thought you should get up and have some fun aside from talking to some familiar faces, and a dance can be one of those things… despite the mood it's in now. So go ask Misaki to dance." With a big grin he even gave a slight push on the man's side to get him going.

Kai debates this in his head, also kept his emotions in check while Miwa kept up the pushing until he finally makes a move to leave the chair. "Fine, one dance, if it helps get rid of that stupid grin of yours…"

Tetsu follows his movements with his eyes until he was out of earshot to speak, not losing track of what's to come next between the two as Kai asks Misaki for a dance. "Are you up to something to do with those two?"

All Miwa did was give a short laugh, especially at the sight of the light purple haired, slightly surprised young woman accepting the offer. Her hand was taken into Kai's and the two made their way onto the dance floor to join the rest, leaving behind the friends she's made to giggle and comment on the two that he couldn't obviously hear.

"You are aware that being a matchmaker may end poorly if things go wrong." Tetsu states, now able to probably figure out the blonds plan.

But it was dismissed as he kept up the innocent act. "Matchmaker? Who said my intentions was that? I'm just helping my friend out to enjoy what's to be the happiest time of the year."

His words didn't seem to be believable to the New Asteroids member, as he gets up from his seat, glass in hand. "Mm-hmm…" Then walks off calmly to refill, which left Miwa alone at the table to observe.

"I'm going to ask her first!" Kamui announces, more in close now than he should be.

"Not if I beat you to it!" Ali spoke in retaliation, being the same as the two were almost nose to nose, glaring angrily into the others eyes.

Chris, Lee and Kenji give a sigh at the sight of the two still bicker over the same person, able to almost feel the heat between them rise more than normal levels. Neither of the three knew where this was going to go without the use of their cards and hoped it didn't turn out badly.

"Why can't one dance with her now and wait for another song for the other to go second?" Lee asks, now bored after being in the same spot for who knows how long because of those two.

"Then they would have to argue over who was to go first and who for second." Christopher replies with an answer that was troublesome than what went on now.

Kenji even puts in his own say in the matter. "And with the way those two are going it would be sometime till they get tired." At this point the three become one as they sigh once again.

Takuto continues to watch, rather bored himself as he listens and watched them at a suitable distance. Without a word he decides to sort this out his way, knowing who the source of the trouble was so he could sort it out, or make it a little worse.

Aichi and Emi met up with Shin, who moved from some of the other managers to converse with some of the other team members that did not partake in the dance still going on.

It was the female member of Team Wilder, and she had beside her a woman who was not the type for dresses from the looks of it. Instead she wore a buttoned, white, short sleeved shirt with a few of the top buttons undone, black trousers and shoes with a belt, her shirt being slightly un-tucked. She has shoulder length dark blue hair, a strand being in the middle of her forehead, brown eyes, looked in her early twenties and seemed the serious type with the look in her eyes, folded arms and posture, though able to catch a guy's eye regardless.

"Ahh, I never would have expected two members from opposite teams would be friends such as you lovely ladies." Shin compliments them, and it didn't seem to work with what the Wilder member said.

"As I recall when I read up on Q Four, you have Toshiki Kai, who was a member of Team New Asteroid during the Asia Circuit before he returned to your team. Also there is Kamui Katsuragi, a temporary member of Team Handsome before he fully returned to Q Four to become even stronger because of the opponents the team has gathered."

It astonished both Shin and Aichi on how well informed she was, yet Q4 still managed to beat Team Wilder.

"Haven't you learned by now to never judge a book by its cover from the opponents you faced? Team S.I.T. Genius should've been a good enough example. That goes for the same for who your friends are." The other woman adds in, a smirk to the two, her head to the side at the time.

Shin was about to say something when a voice from behind the trio got them to turn round to find the caller to be Takuto himself.

Like everyone, Aichi welcomes him with a friendly smile, being on good terms with the boy after he found out about Void being the reason why Blaster Blade and the others were sealed away. "Hello Takuto. Great party you made happen tonight."

The compliment got waved off as it did not seem necessary. "The real thanks go to Suiko, Kourin and Rekka. I merely provided the location, the money and what you see before your very eyes."

An excuse it may be though not to Shin's ears, who thought it to be a little funny from the chuckle he lets out in the open. "But you were apart of it, so you deserve a share in the praise for what you helped to accomplish for tonight to happen as a success." Those that were with him nod in agreement, a smile of encouragement from the five.

Takuto gives his own, a shake of his head on whether or not to go along and accept it, but the reminder of why he came up to them came to mind, which made him go along with what was in his head to avoid this subject.

He looks Aichi in the eye and asks him calmly. "I was wondering if I could ask your sister something, Aichi."

It made the Paladin deck user blink in confusion on why he was asked this instead of him to just go ahead and do it since she was beside him, Emi was the same. What ever he wanted from Emi must've been a big thing to ask her brother for permission.

He ends up with just a shrug, a head gesture from him to be enough for no objections. So Takuto now looks to Emi after a nod, his hand held out to the confused girl, which soon changed after what came out next. "Would the lovely lady care to dance?"

It was quite a startle to hear that from someone as Takuto Tatsunagi to someone like Emi. Aichi and Shin were the same, though the two older ladies with them looked a bit intrigued.

Emi couldn't find the words to say at first, but a look to her brother made her go for it after he gave her nudge for encouragement once he sorted out his thoughts on the matter. She takes his hand and happily accepts, and the two joined the floor along with the others.

"How long have they been at it?" Chris asks Lee, being at a table that was close by with both hands propped beneath his chin.

On his left, Lee shrugs, a spoon being in his mouth from the chocolate moose he got himself. "Don't know. I lost track to tell you the truth."

Kenji leans back in his chair on the right from Chris, arms folded and an empty glass on the table. He was motionless till he looked over at the dance floor, and what he saw made him unable to hold back a grin.

Lee noticed this, took the spoon out of his mouth so he could clearly ask. "What's up?" Only to gain a head point to the reason that got both boys to look, being amused seconds after at what turn of events this would bring.

Chris was the first to try and get their attention. "Hey guys?" But Kamui and Ali remained, a growl emanated as they continued their glare match.

Next attempt came from Lee. "I think you two should listen to what we have to say." Still no verbal response, or even a glance from either for that matter. It was up to the leader of Team Caesar now, who practically got to the point to snap them out of it for sure.

"Emi's on the dance floor with someone."

It indeed got the two heads to turn, able to spot the one they argued over happily dance with the boy that was apart of the event Team Ultra Rare made happen. From the looks of it the two talked and it made Emi giggle, then it turned to a good laugh after the next thing he says to her.

Ali blinks at the scene, less unaffected than how Kamui is right now. Jealousy clouded his mind that it gave the idea for him to get in there and interfere due to it being the sight of the girl he loved dancing with someone that wasn't him.

He was about to act on the idea when someone from behind placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Kamui looks back, about to tell the person off, when he saw that it was Yuri Usui, and she didn't look happy.

She wore a white dress that suited her, it reached almost to her feet and flowed, a pair shoes that were a dark shade than her hair that was let loose and had grown a little passed her shoulders.

The scowl she gives Kamui made him halt in his tracks if he were moving, frozen in fact by what she put in her words. "She may not like it if you just barge in and interrupt. If you don't want her to be mad at you, you will leave them be until the song is right for you to cut in. So you will be calm, understand?"

Normally Yuri was nice and hardly acts likes this often outside a Vanguard fight, so it was like a new side of her that Kamui was meeting with right now. What was in his mind previously changed all of a sudden due to her words, not wishing to know what would happen if he didn't listen.

"Yes, Ma'am…"

Being the right response to hear for her mood to change the opposite of what it was. She gives a pat to his shoulder, his body still like before as a statue that she paid no attention to. "Good.".

The song came to an end; the couples parted, thanked their partner and made their leave before another song took its place that was the same kind but different. Those that remained took the chance to ask for a second dance, in a surprise Kai and Misaki were one of those pairs, also Ren and Asaka after he got roped into it once more.

Kamui hopefully thought Emi and Takuto were done, but it was rather unlucky on his part when he saw Emi say something that made Takuto look a bit shy. Words were exchanged and the two ended up like the rest that moved along the floor, it made Kamui slump his shoulders and breathe a depressed sigh.

Yuri felt sorry for the boy despite earlier, a comforted hand on his back in show that it may turn out alright. Ali on the other hand snickers at the missed opportunity and saw the chance to tease the poor boy, except he came to a stop at the sight of Lee and Chris give objections to it.

Kenji was the same as his teammate for Kamui and hoped for the best to him for later in his head rather than out loud. He was distracted to the point that he did not see Yuri move to his side, until she spoke.

"Why don't we try your dance skills out on the floor to see if they need to be improved?" She said teasingly, arms folded, a small grin out of amusement for what may come should he accept.

Kenji nervously laughs, assistance needed from the two members of S.I.T. Genius as he stares at them for help. The two pretend not to notice by a random topic one of them started to not get involved.

Yuri took this moment of lacked words to make a bold move. She took Kenji by the arm and brought the surprised man out of his chair, able for him to give a protest this time. "Hey, hold on a minute, Yuri. Don't I have a say in this? Where's Gai?"

She looked round until she spotted him, using her eyes as a pointer. "He's over there, talking to Team Jurassic Army." Kenji follows her gaze over to where her brother was occupied, about to use this chance to call him, but she was quicker to react.

Ali joins Chris and Lee to wave Team Caesar's captain off, each gave a comment for him to do his best and not to injure anyone while out there should he miss a step.

Over at Ultra Rare's table, the lovely ladies did not do a thing except eat and observe the work they have planned come to together, rather pleased on the outcome. Their gloves and head wear on the table next to their empty plates and glass'.

"Quite a turn out, don't you think, Suiko?" Rekka asks the older sister, her eyes on the pairs on the dance floor, especially when she caught sight of Kai and Misaki. The two brought Rekka a teased smile at how they could become an interesting couple.

Suiko looked else where at the time, her reply still made. "Indeed. It is rather an interest on how players act when Vanguard battles are not mixed in, tonight is perhaps a prime example of it. What do you say, Kourin?"

The silence from the blond got the two to look at her on Suiko's right, distracted it would seem at something… or someone.

Kourin may have watched players interact with one another, but her eyes mostly fell on Aichi once he came into her line of sight to follow, when the dance crowd weren't in the way. She noticed how it wasn't just age he gained since last she saw him, he looked to be a bit taller too. What really made her red was the fact that she thought he looked handsome in his suit.

Both Suiko and Rekka blink at the way Kourin looked to the table top, red in the face before she tried to hide it from them. Suiko kept her eye on her while Rekka tries to spot what got her to act this way, as it was a first time she had seen it.

Then it came to her once her gaze came into contact, though it was only an assumption really and not anything else. An assumption that made Rekka giggle uncontrollably, enough to get the blue haired idols attention but not the blonds.

"I get it now. Kourin, why don't you ask him to dance? Everyone is doing it. Even the strong and silent Toshiki Kai, who I recall is a hard nut to crack, look!" She gave evidence once Kai and his partner were seen.

Kourin only denies what was suggested. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Suiko couldn't grasp on the topic until Rekka whispers into her ear about it, a mouthed "Ohhh" made. What was whispered next almost made her eyes fully wide, about to have her call it off only it was too late.

"If you won't do it, then I'll give it shot."

Kourin quickly lifts her head to Rekka, whom was out of her chair and on her way to the certain someone, un-believed on what may have gone through her mischievous mind. She even looks to Suiko in hopes for even a hint, just to receive an innocent shrug at the matter.

Aichi now sat with Miwa, who were both joined by Team Shinobi. Whatever they talked about made them all laugh in the end at the time Rekka made herself known. "Hey there, Aichi."

The sound of his name from her voice made said person startled at first, then his heart calmed down when he saw who it was. "Oh. Hello, Rekka. Enjoying the party?"

The two paid no attention to the ninja team that were a little surprised with the sight of one of the popular idol members from Ultra Rare chatting to Aichi in a casual conversation, and Miwa was unfazed by it.

After the small talk was out of the way, Rekka decides to slowly get to the point, her hands clasped behind her and her body leaned forward a little. "Say, Aichi, what do you say we go join the others?"

Jack, Clank, Rizak and Miwa may have known what she meant, Aichi on the other hand. "What do you mean?" Didn't quite understand, forcing the other males to almost drop out of their seats.

Rekka didn't mind though, she just thought him being clueless was not only cute but worth a harmless giggle. So she clarified her words, taking one of his hands in both her own. "I meant, let's have a dance together, silly. Come on, while the music is still going!"

Aichi could only stutter at the time, being dragged by the surprisingly strong girl, leaving behind the guys. Miwa couldn't help but snicker at his blue haired friend. One thing he manages to point out to the trio after he stops, who were unsure of what to say right now, eyes kept on the two as Rekka took lead to show Aichi a thing or two. "Aichi sure is one lucky guy."

To show they paid attention a simultaneous nod of their heads was made.

"You sure know how to dance, Rekka. Being an idol probably meant you had to go through a lot of practise for stuff such as this." Aichi said, able to come up with a topic to converse with as the music continued and the Ultra Rare member continues to show him some moves.

A single shoulder shrug starts off her response. "Pretty much, I guess. We never know where our job sends us, so it's best to be prepared for whatever dance in case it's one of those fancy, formal kinds such as this."

The dance they shared was pleasant, only to make small talk till they remained quiet to enjoy the rest of the music, unknown of two observers in particular that kept a good eye on them to see how it plays out.

Kourin felt an unsettled stir in her stomach, and it didn't seem to be the food, not to mention the unexplained heat of anger rise within the longer she continues to watch the scene. Suiko wasn't the same however, it was quite the opposite. The sight of Aichi and Rekka right now looked too cute to hold in that she puts it into words.

"Ohhh, don't those two look adorable out there, Kourin?" Her hands softly clapped, a happy smile made and curious to know how Kourin would react after what she asked that adds to the sight.

All the blond did was stand up without a word and made her leave, only to say quietly. "I'm going out for some fresh air…" The sound of her voice seemed to have been hinted with sadness, as if she made her own view on things, which made Suiko unsure to whether or not be worried without further proof of it.

A spin gave Rekka a chance to see over Aichi's shoulder to find Kourin make her leave out back, able to notice it didn't look good from Suiko's expression. The stunt may have backfired from teasing her sister to possibly make her mad and upset, something she tends to fix as soon as possible.

Fortunately the music decides to slowly come to an end, the opportunity given for some people to already part and make their leave. When it came to Rekka and Aichi, the girl found his eyes stare into hers with worry at the sight of her concern, with no knowledge of why.

"Are you okay?"

It's a wonder her usual cheery mood could take over, even just a little to show she was maybe more than that. "Of course I am. It's just that, well… I pretty much noticed my sister Kourin leave, and she didn't seem alright…" Rekka didn't want to reveal all if she wanted things to go right.

"Huh? Really?" Aichi couldn't explain it, but a number of worried questions on said young woman came into mind on what could possibly be wrong.

So far it looked good so she kept it up. "Yeah, and after everything I'm a little tired, so could you be so kind and talk to her to see if she's okay?" An irresistible expression gave her the advantage that Aichi couldn't resist to avoid.

There was one question needed to be known that spiked his confusion. "What about Suiko? Can't she…"

"Pleeease…"

Her body leaned in a little close, hands clasped in front, which made Aichi move a step back, positive for sure that he couldn't say no to her. He releases a sigh of defeat. "Okay, I'll go check on her…"

"Yay!" Her excitement overwhelms her to a point where she gives Aichi a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek like it was nothing, the same goes for the blush he gained from it.

None the less, Aichi made a move for the door pointed for him where Kourin exited from, leaving Rekka to see him off, happy on where this may go if it turns out as she thought.

A girls light laugh got Rekka to snap out of it to find Takuto and Emi come up to her from behind, Takuto being the one speak. "I see what you're up to, and it could go well in their favour."

"Oh, you saw that, huh? Weren't you two busy dancing to notice a thing around you?" She asks, hands on her hips, an attempt already to try and change the subject in case they might interfere.

"Not when you and my brother came onto the floor. Takuto pieced it together after he saw you at your table before going to Aichi's. Heh, heh, is it true Kourin might have a crush on Aichi?"

Rekka couldn't form words to say, for it would be like betrayal to Kourin if she should expose something that might be true or not. All she did was shrug her shoulders, now spun in the direction to where she knows the two people have gone in. "We'll just have to see when they come back. Who knows, something might happen."

Realization dawns on Rekka on something that spiked her interest. Her head turns to Takuto, grinning to his confusion. "When did it become allowed to be on a first name basis on the first night, **Mr. Tatsunagi**?"

A normal person would have responded with a jumble of words, a blush or even a little bit of avoidance and/or clumsiness, so it was a good thing Takuto was not exactly normal for those that really knew him.

He knew where she was going with this and did not allow her the chance, able to keep his emotions in check, his eyes closed at the time to not see her reaction. "Just because there is a chance for them doesn't mean you're going to change your target to me."

"Hmph!" Rekka lets out, arms crossed, an adorable pout unable to be contained.

"Emi!"

Shin's voice got the girl to turn, along with the two she was with, to see the man wave her over to the table where he and the others had come together.

Emi calls back to them to know she was on her way, gave Takuto a bow to thank him for the dance and leaves after she give a peck to his cheek.

The white haired boy stood surprised after the unexpected gesture, a hand to his cheek, a feel of warmth that could have brought a blush if he hadn't gotten distracted by Rekka, who witnessed it all and teases him with a grin.

"Don't even think about it." He said, a dangerous glare met with innocent yet playful eyes. She simply spins in the direction of her table and begins to walk off, hands behind her back, a tune whistled from her lips after she said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

All he did was shake his head before he walks off in another direction, a way to avoid any further conversations or be teased at by the girl. Takuto didn't even notice Kamui's deadly gaze on him after he too saw what happened, jealousy being the obvious emotion behind it.

…

Aichi quietly walks down the short corridor that led out back to the garden, a look at the few closed doors and hung pictures he passed and knew Kourin wasn't through any of them. It was perhaps from the deduction he made from the feel of the cold air that could possibly be from an opened door or window. Plus from her figure that was made out at the end through the windows of the closed door next to an opened one.

The temperature dropped to a point she had to rub her arms for heat, having forgotten her coat inside as she just wanted to get out of there.

She stood outside, leaned against the door as she stares at the beautiful garden. It had bushes of flowers that survived the cold all round, potted plants in various places that held small artificial, circular bush trees, decorated with rings of tinsel. The tables and chairs were put away due to the cold temp, to reveal the smooth cement slabs for the floor. The wall around also had attached lights to help see the place, being enough light to see.

Her mind was drowned on what she felt because of one person, something that never happened before. She remembers the time from when they first met to the end. Starting with when Aichi came into Card shop Psy with Izaki and Morikawa and she challenged him to a card fight after she witnessed him activate the battle field. She may have won, but it turned out by the looks of his hand that he didn't want to give up no matter what card he held, which led her to suggest for him to enter a tournament after his kind words were spoken.

The next time she saw him was when he, Kai, Misaki and Kamui made it passed to the finals in the regionals, it surprised her that he made it that far and still improved, no matter who he faced along the way with his team. Then Ren came and offered Aichi the means to become strong so Kai would acknowledge and face him, by using the Shadow Paladin deck as well as succumb to his PsyQuallia. Kourin fought and lost against him and his new gained cards after he abandoned his Royal Paladin deck.

During a match in the tournament she, Rekka and Suiko noticed how he had changed due to under the influence of PsyQuallia, practically rendering him unconscious in the end after his win. Neither of the three was supposed to meddle, yet Kourin did, almost when she saw the chance to take the Shadow Paladin deck whilst he slept, but she didn't because she knew it wouldn't be enough to bring him back to his senses.

So she sought out Kai and lost against him, though he accepted to help bring Aichi back to his senses, using Blaster Blade and the boys other abandoned cards instead of his own. The plan worked and Aichi didn't use the power since then. Even against Ren Aichi managed to win, using the combined power of light and dark to bring forth what was needed to revert the red haired man back as he was before granted PsyQuallia…

"Kourin?"

The beautiful blond woke up from her memories to the sound of a concerned Aichi by the opened door, his jacket in hand to be offered to her.

"Aichi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in there having fun like the others?" She asks. Although curious she avoids looking at him after she said his name, due to the heat raised to her face, probably meant that she was red right about now, too. She could even feel her heart beat quicken a little.

The blue haired person ignores how she acted for now and answers her question, still in concern. "Rekka thought there was something wrong with you and asked me to see if you were all right… Are you all right?"

'Rekka said that?' She thought, a question of why she sent Aichi out instead of allow Suiko to do it came shortly after. Questions on the topic drowned her mind, she didn't even notice Aichi slip his jacket over her shoulders.

It wasn't until she felt warmth on parts of her bare skin, causing her to come to her senses and her sight came to the jacket. A blush surely appeared as an added result because of the shared heat, also to whom it belonged to. "T-Thank you…"

The accepted act of kindness brought a smile to his face; his body gained enough heat to take the temperature after time spent in the room.

Aichi and Kourin remained outside for a bit, eyes up to the sky to keep them distracted on something instead of each other for how they looked tonight.

Silence stayed between them long enough and one wanted to say even a word to get started on at least, only none came to form. Till Aichi finally found something he wanted to get off his chest. "I never got the chance to thank you for everything you did."

"Huh?" Not understand what he meant, it was all she could get out at the moment so he could continue.

"You helped me snap out of my PsyQuallia when it changed my personality so I could get strong by the use of the Shadow Paladin deck Ren gave me. Then, before the Singapore Stage of the Asia Circuit started, you gave me the card needed to help beat Jack of Team Shinobi so my team could advance."

Kourin remembers that time also, when she kept Aichi from getting wet in the rain and she informed him about Takuto. She gave him one of her own cards, Incandescant Lion, Blond Ezel to use in his deck in hopes that it would help. Kourin got quite a tease from Rekka of it being a count of meddling, among other things. In the end Aichi using the card in his match actually made her smile…

Her head lightly shook, which Aichi saw and wasn't sure what it meant. He shrugs and decides to move along. "There was also the time when Q Four fought you and your sisters as Ultra Rare to help prepare us for the Japan Stage of the circuit. I'm still grateful every time I remember that day, despite the circuit being long over."

His laugh at the last part made Kourin unable to help herself but came to stare at his face, a different feel inside her body that was better than before. A smile, though small, was unable to be held back till he stops and she had to look away before he noticed. Kourin's hands hugged the jacket closer as if it would cloak her from his eyes.

Her distraction made her miss what Aichi said next, so she asks for a repeat, now able to hear it clearly. "I said, after our battle I thought you were mad that I won… Were you mad?"

For the first time since she could remember, Kourin actually giggled. Head shook to say no, her words held truth. "I wasn't… maybe just a little, but I was glad you beat me actually."

"Why?" Aichi couldn't help but ask, his head tilt a bit to the side. All he got though was a shrug, eyes not met so he couldn't tell by expression even if he could read it.

"Maybe I wanted you to win. Or it was because it proved to me you had definitely improved since last we fought in a fair match; despite being your Gold Paladin's that beat me instead of your Royal Paladin's."

The feel from this conversation was a good one for the both of them, words not needed to express what either felt out in the open. Silence is a different matter they could do without, only no specific topic came to mind to be rid of it.

Aichi sent a sideways glance to see Kourin close the jacket to cover her front, probably from the cold. A reason to go back inside should she accept when he said. "Let's go back in. You'll get a lot warmer if we do than stay out here with just my jacket."

For some reason the words could not form to accept. It wasn't really due to the cold, maybe it was just the two of them alone together, no one to interrupt them, no Vanguard fight being involved for a tournament or anything. Just two people enjoying each others company and not a care for the scenery.

"Kourin, are you okay?"

When leaned in to see if she was okay, Kourin pulls a surprise move, she took Aichi by the wrist with her right hand and brought him in. Both his arms accidentally end up round her to stop him in a way from meeting the ground with her on the bottom.

The idea may have been spontaneous, but it got them close and completely red in the face. Not to forget this position, despite little embarrassment, is good enough for the duo to remain outside and use their own body heat to help.

Two hearts pumped fast yet neither moved away to calm either. A question on why practically drowned, like formed ice inside melted away into a pool due to the closeness of their bodies.

It was this closeness that Kourin realized Aichi indeed grew a bit since last she recalled. He wasn't passed her own, just enough for her to…

Aichi felt her head shake vigorously, her hair felt on his skin while she did it, and it felt lovely, nice and soft with it being down instead of tied in its usual style.

'I can't believe I just thought that.' A thought the two came up with instead of just one.

Regardless of what was in their heads, the two remained that way, eyes up to the sky to see if they could spot any stars rather point out to themselves on how this could be a little awkward to explain if someone finds them.

…

Takuto stood next to Ultra Rare's table, arms folded, pleased with the aftermath on what happened after Aichi left. He talked to the person back stage that handles the music and arranged for another slow song than what was on the track list provided. But it wasn't the music he was pleased at, rather a specific pair he got onto the dance floor along with the rest.

He suggested to Emi to give Kamui the next dance, as twice was enough for him and Takuto wouldn't want to leave anyone out. He picked Kamui as her choice to go with for this one for certain reasons he noticed from time to time that anyone could figure out.

At first the young Katsuragi thought he was in a dream, dancing with the girl he would do anything for. An occasional blush would emerge here and there because of what they quietly talk about, especially when it made her laugh or giggle due to it being funny on Kamui's part mostly.

Takuto's observation was disrupted by Rekka's giggle who seems to have figured out what he had been up to. "You know it's rude to play with a ladies heart like that after you two shared a couple dances that could've meant something."

His eyes move from the floor to the girl that aimed a smirk in his direction. Suiko sat next to her, hands clasped in a ball beneath her chin on the table, amused that things turned out well for the two on the dance floor thanks to Takuto's hand in it.

"I did no such thing. I merely made it easier for both Katsuragi and Pajeel without the need of violence to be involved. In any case I helped them avoid getting thrown out of the party had they continued."

Suiko thought it was funny and Rekka didn't seem convinced. The youngest idol member had the idea of Takuto not wanting to get on Kamui's bad side than he already had because of the stunt he pulled, and this was a way to make up for it for the boy.

"Whatever you say that makes you feel better, I guess." She stood up and started to make her way to a certain door that led to a specific place, when Takuto halts her in her tracks.

"And where do you think you're going?" He did not need to see nor think really on the answer to know what Rekka was up to from the direction she headed in.

"Oh, nowhere special... You know, just a short walk to stretch my legs." An excuse they did not truly believe in.

This time it was Suiko to speak, gentle instead of firm. "I think we will leave those two be for now. If they want to come in it is up to them, and if something happens we will not be there to interfere in any way unless danger is involved." Takuto remained where he stood, understood what was meant and agrees by just a nod.

A confused Rekka stares between the boy and the woman, finally able to release a defeated sigh and a shrug before she moves back to her previous place. Her elbows on the table so her hands could support her head, an unhappy look to her older sister. "I sometimes hate it when you put things into those kinds of terms."

…

Aichi and Kourin still remained that way, only different. Aichi wore his jacket and was leaned against the wall, Kourin's back to his front, the feel of his arms round her stomach after she hesitantly allowed it and his head closed to touch her shoulder.

"I wonder how Leon is doing." Aichi quietly said after who knows how long they kept quiet for until now.

"He sent a letter about his decline to the invitation, though did put his amends to those he hurt has progressed well. Slowly, but so far well without much difficulty."

His low released breath was enough to almost make her shiver due to its warmth. "I'm glad. He went through a lot and I don't think even he deserves to be alone, despite Sharlene and Jillian being there to watch his back and all."

Remembrance to how the situation with Void came to be from what she, Suiko, Rekka, Shin, Tetsu and the others that watched the final battle, Kourin felt her heart sink at the result if Aichi, Misaki and Kamui had not won the fight. It wasn't because both Earth and Cray would have been shrouded in darkness and destruction, but she would've lost someone who would have left a pain in her heart that wouldn't heal for quite some time.

It was the alternate result that got her to bite her lip, the sound of a voice inside her telling her to go ahead with an implanted suggestion. At first she refused to do so, until a point was made on not to have another chance like this for who knows how long.

Her mind made up, caution thrown to the wind on her decision and a wish of luck for what she was about to do.

"Aichi…"

The sound of his name from her quiet yet soft voice caught his attention. "Yes Kourin."

What she did next was loosen his hold on her enough to spin round and face him. Eyes met in confusion for Aichi and what seems to be a mixture for Kourin he couldn't tell on which emotion she was feeling right now, except for regret mostly it would seem.

The blond cups both sides of his face with her hands and leans in, blue eyes slowly close along with her lips parting, aimed for his own. Aichi remains where he was, body unable to move at his command, his eyes opened wide, unsure if he even felt the blood rise to his face.

He could still avoid her by a single move of his head… but he refused to. And with the opportunity gone for him their lips met.

Aichi never actually did this sort of thing before, not with the passion Kourin put into it anyway. He was never one with the ladies until after he and his team became National Champions, then again after the Asia Circuit when Takuto made proper tournament matches for the teams to go head to head without the use of PsyQuallia for the leaders. And with the return of Aichi and Kai's former units that got sealed away it made the game worth to watch when the two went one on one.

After the circuit came to a close a number of opponents wanted a piece of them a few months after, mostly against Q4. Kamui returned to Team Handsome at the time, yet couldn't contain the urge to once again re-join once he found out about Q4's challenges where strong Vanguard fighters were involved. Kai returned also from Team New Asteroid, his reasons were never really spoke of, but Aichi was glad to have him back.

Over the course of time to the present day, Team Q4 held a Number 1 spot the more players they fought and beat inside and out of tournaments, able to gain more experience from each card fight they took part in.

And now here he was, kissing with the beautiful Kourin from Team Ultra Rare. The same person who meddled into affairs that she shouldn't have done to see that he came out safe, and he owed her a lot for it.

Aichi made the choice on his own to slightly tighten his hold round her body so he could bring her in more to deepen the kiss after his eyes shut. Kourin didn't break in surprise or anything, the feel of his tongue embrace her own felt like something she could not imagine, she just wanted to keep going until they run out of breath.

Heat developed the longer they kept it up, when air was desperately needed they had no other choice but to break. A blush adorned both their cheeks, not out of embarrassment but of exhaustion from the lack of air they attempted to gain back.

Kourin placed her head on his shoulder to rest on, a lovely smile not seen by his gaze and hands lowered to his chest. Aichi brought a hand up to caress her hair while the other remained around her waist.

Out of nowhere Aichi decides to say something in a gentle tone. "I was actually worried when you and your sisters haven't been heard from after the last time we saw each other…" Kourin stayed where she was, her eyes still closed but ears open to listen. "I thought maybe you all moved away, but then there was no notice on your shop door or in the papers about it so it made me wonder… why was I so worried than I should have been?"

Blue eyes half opened now, interested to know where this led. "Sure it was about you, Rekka and Suiko because of what you three had done to help us, but it mostly… came to you…"

Kourin lifts her head so she could see a questionable gaze aimed to the side on the floor, unsure from whatever question now plagued his mind.

"I never really felt this way about anyone to tell you the truth. I was normally the one to get picked on back then, then Kai brought me into the Vanguard game after he gave me Blaster Blade… Now tonight, with you, I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now."

Kourin looked speechless; her mouth slightly opens in attempt to at least utter a word to get her started then closes it, being a failed attempt. She could make assumptions out in the open, only she didn't want to make things difficult between either of them if the case weren't true.

So an experiment came as an idea, after what they just did it shouldn't be a problem, unless Aichi has second thoughts due to his mind being on a rollercoaster because of this one question.

"I… I think I might have a way to help." Kourin starts off to get his attention, a bit nervous, unsure herself now on whether or not he would go through with the idea.

All Aichi did was look at her, able to take anything should it help. "What would that be?"

Using the term actions speak louder than words in mind more than out in the open, Kourin brought a hand to the back of his head, leans in while doing the same for his part, lips met once again in an un-forgetful kiss.

Unbeknownst to the two, a number pairs of eyes watched them high above in the sky. Spiritual formed figures in fact. One was Blaster Blade who floated in front and behind him was Blaster Dark, Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel, Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte and Fate Healer, Ergodiel.

Neither had their weapons on them except, and Blaster Blade looked like he had been in countless battles from the way his face was scratched and armour damaged.

The white paladin kept his eye on his wielder with his arms folded, able to sense how strong Aichi was now and compared it from the first time he was used, the end result made him smile in approval. He never got tired of the strength the young human continues to gain, and the blond woman seems to be of help right now from what he sensed tonight at this minute.

Blaster Darks stoic voice was heard, yet didn't make Blade move a muscle. "We should return to Cray before Alfred notices our absence. You still need a lot of rest after the last fight you fought in."

Blaster Blade had no reaction made, making Ezel speak next, his own arms folded. "Are you listening, Blaster Blade? If you do not heal before your final fight you will surely fall before the first move is even made by your condition."

"Leave him be…"

Three pairs of eyes turn to those of Egodiel, who looked emotionless right now, staring at the back of Blades head, her arms clasped behind her back. "He does realize the importance of what's to come, but requires a stable mind if he wishes to defeat his opponent through strategy. Coming here to see Aichi Sendou somewhat helps because of the bond they share. Both you and Blaster Dark should know because he used you both."

Ezel, Dark and Brigitte look back to Blaster Blade, now understood for the Avatar's who had been used by Aichi, where as Brigitte was used when Kourin used her Royal Paladin deck.

Brigitte gives one last look to Blade before he turns to make his leave. "I will go make sure Alfred does not find you. Just don't take long." He disappears as he begun to float away.

Ergodiel told both Blaster Dark and Blond Ezel to leave and she would make sure to return with the paladin, whether or not in his refusal. But just as they too were about to leave Blade's voice called out to Ezel.

"I never got the chance to thank you for being there in my place after Void sealed myself, Dark and Dragonic Overlord away."

Ezel blinked a couple times, shrugs his shoulders, then turns away to be ready for himself to depart. "It was an honour to fight along side a strong human such as him. Hopefully I can share that experience again when fighting a tough opponent like last time. This time along side you maybe."

With that Ezel made his leave, followed by Dark who was not much of a talker recently, which left Ergodiel and Blade alone.

Aichi and Kourin kept going till a point where they had to regain their breath like last time came.

The beautiful blond couldn't help but find it funny that Aichi would be talented at kissing when he mentioned not feeling this sort of thing before. Meaning he was probably never in a relationship as she assumed from the way it sounded.

A giggle was contained by a hand to her mouth, which got Aichi confused on what was worth to laugh at, unless it was… he thought it to be how he did the kiss and felt a bit embarrassed, as if he done it wrong.

Kourin saw this and figures out what was wrong. She cups his cheek to have him look her in the eye for his attention to be solely on her. "For someone who is not used to this sort, you're quite the good kisser."

A good compliment maybe, except it didn't stop him from going red yet again in front of her. Kourin found this to be cute on him, enough for the woman to plant a quick kiss on his other cheek, in a way to make him feel better.

"Did that help in any way to assist you with your question?" She asked, the topic back in mind now.

After being in a long, heated kiss that made his heart beat faster; his breath needed to be gained back at the end, including who he had done it with, Aichi felt like nobody could stop or hurt him. Not even Morikawa if word got out about this, if someone were to find out about this that is.

Although he may have figured it, he played clue less for a certain reason. Aichi gave a hint via small smirk. "Maybe, perhaps a little more help could be needed to make it more understandable."

Kourin could decline and for once tease a bit like her sister does her on this sort of subject before the suggestion to go inside came, only she was unable to after she looks into his eyes once more. He was like a magnet and she was brought in by his pull, once again to take in his lips without a word spoken.

Blaster Blade felt a hand on his shoulder, his head turned to find Ergodiel by his side, a somewhat sad smile on her face, not needed to say what she wanted as he already got the message. He gives one last look down, thought in his head as if the person would hear his words.

'Farewell, Aichi Sendou. The next time you see me, I might be a different Vanguard if all goes well. I may give you strength, but the same goes from me to you for what I have to face back on Cray.'

Blade looks back to Ergodiel, gives a nod to say it was time, and the two disappear within seconds.

Aichi broke the kiss at the sound of a whisper that entered his ears, the words he did not catch except for what sounded like his name.

Kourin became confused at the action, same for the expression Aichi had that was similar to her own, but for a different reason with the way he looked up to the sky. "Aichi?"

It may have been a bit of a mystery to him, except Kourin saying his name got him to shake it off and put it down to his imagination.

His head shook before he looks into her concerned blue eyes, like something may have been wrong. "It's nothing I guess. What do you say we go inside? If the right music is on, would it be okay if I ask you for a dance?"

She ponders the question after Aichi's arms released her, a finger tapped repeatedly to her chin. It could turn out a no, except Kourin leant in to plant a small kiss to his forehead. A small giggle escapes her lips at the same time the answer was given. "I was wondering if you were going to ask me at some point."

Kourin wraps her arms round his right, and Aichi escorts her back to the room where everyone was. Half way through he brought them both to a stop after he remembers one small important thing.

"Is something wrong?" Kourin asks, not sure whether to be curious, worried or confused at. Her reply came when an unexpected kiss to the lips caught her by surprise. It did not last long and Kourin gained a small blush from it, about to ask what it was for had he not beaten her to it.

"Merry Christmas, Kourin."

Aichi made her feel a lot of things tonight, emotions she hardly felt before and performed bold moves that normally she would not even be dared to do. Now here she stood with him and he may have given her a gift that would forever burn in her memories like his own.

To return the gesture Kourin did the same as he, just not out of surprise on his part. This lasted a little longer than Aichi's and the two broke apart without the loss of much of their breath this time.

"Merry Christmas, Aichi."

Suddenly the sound of a single persons clap reached their ears, heads shot in the same direction to see an amused Takuto and no one else. Being caught, the two look the opposite way from each other, a bit red in the cheeks once again, though Kourin did not release her hold on Aichi's arm.

Takuto came to a stop and pockets his hands, a smirk unable to be wasted. Instead of a tease or a joke, he merely turns round and made his way back to the room, his voice heard along the way.

"I was coming to let you both know the next song will be to dance too. Also I thought you both might want to join this one."

Aichi and Kourin stare at his retreated form then to each other, not needed to say in words on the convenience of their timing.

"Shall we dance, Kourin?" He politely asks, his free arm out in the direction to the room ahead.

Aichi allowed her to do things she hardly does with this much of her emotions, like him being with her unlocked something she couldn't explain and wanted to experience more the longer she stayed by his side.

After yet another giggle added to her night, her hold on his arm tightens so she could bring him close. "I already accepted your offer to one, didn't I?"

Aichi shrugs a single shoulder to the question, eyes more forward than at her for this. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things when you answered." All of a sudden his head moved, an unexpected move followed when he felt her lips peck his own.

"And seeing things? Now come on before the song starts, I want to see how well you dance despite what I saw with you and Rekka."

The blue haired Vanguard champion, Aichi Sendou, couldn't help himself but laugh, now being dragged by what feels to be the person that is very special to him, more than a sister, but unsure to whether or not call her his girlfriend even after what they did. Maybe after Christmas they could talk about where their relationship stands. Pretty obvious from the way the two couldn't stop on a certain "activity", but he should at least talk to her first before thinking about announcing it.

All Aichi knew was that this turned out to be the best Christmas he could ever have, thanks to being with his mother and sister, his friends, on this one night a number of teams that put their competitive differences aside, sort of due to certain people, to have a fun time. Not forgetting he spent a part of this very night with a certain someone that made her way into his heart thanks to her help, despite being in a way that left no way of an argument as long as it helped him sort out his feelings.

Now the question is: What now? Where would things lead after tonight for Aichi and Kourin after what they shared? A probable threat, more challenges to face that could risk one or both their lives, or a happy future together without either of the two troubles? There's only one way to find out and that is to envision it happen even without PsyQuallia.

_**THE END! **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THE READERS OF THIS FIC, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR GIFT!**_

* * *

Hope you all liked it, I started it on the 4th Dec and finished it on the 19th, I think. I know Kourin is OOC in this than what she is in the anime, so no need to point it out. The same goes a bit for Aichi I believe, but I hope it turned out well for those that read this.

Not all ages are revealed because there is not much shown on the pages I go to for info, so use what you think for those not mentioned.

Also, for Blaster Blade in this fic. What he meant was is because of a possible re-print of his card in the anime for the coming 3rd Season, I made that he has to earn his new form on Cray through battles, hence the damage described.

Let me know what you think and Merry Christmas!


End file.
